When You Look At Me
by Mafalda Pervell
Summary: A lot more happens than what appeared between Hermione and Fleur during 'the goblet of fire'
1. Chapter 1

**When You Look At Me**

**Chapter 1:**

Excitement filled the Great Hall as the newly arrived students began to take their seats. The visitors from Durmstrang were coaxed over to the Slytherin table by Draco Malfoy who was eager to make himself acquainted with Viktor Krum; the star seeker from the Bulgaria Quidditch team. While the very French students from Beauxbatons made themselves comfortable at the Ravenclaw table. Usually, missing out on the opportunity to sit with foreign witches and wizards and learn their fascinating culture would have annoyed Hermione Granger, but in this particular instance she was secretly grateful that none of the students choose to sit at the Gryffindor table. She had heard enough of Ron's words of worship for Viktor Krum, who in her mind was just a silly player in an overly brutal game. And on the other hand she couldn't bear to be near the superficial girls of Beauxbatons.

Hermione was awoken from her thoughts of hatred towards the new students from the words of Professor Dumbledore's greeting. As she began to heed her headmaster's words a laugh broke the silence of the Great Hall. Hermione's head whipped around instantly to the culprit of the interruption. 'Typical' she thought, it was one of the girls from Beauxbatons who still had a scarf wrapped tightly around her, concealing her face. Hermione shook her head in anger at the girl, wishing she could have had a better look at her face so that she'd be able to scowl at her in future.

-----

'Comfortable and enjoyable' Fleur thought to herself before mistakenly laughing out loud. She cut the laugh out as quickly as possible, before in embarrassment looking down in her lap, hoping to Merlin that nobody heard her. Almost instantly she could feel a pair of eyes on her, nervously she looked up to meet a pair of dark chocolate eyes burning through her. As she met the gaze a strange feeling swept over Fleur. Her face began to boil up, her stomach felt empty and her eyes became fixated on the girls, not ever wanting to look away. Shamefully for her, the brown haired girl obviously didn't feel the same, turning away angrily. Fleur gulped, unsure at what had just happened. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, something which she had also never felt before, and began to look around her as if expecting that everyone else had just noticed what had happened. Of course no one had, except herself.

Fleur let out a sigh, being quite confused and slightly annoyed. 'What had just happened?' she thought to herself. Suddenly food appeared before Fleur breaking her out of her trance, and the hall erupted into chatter. "_Lucky no one can see your face with that stupid scarf on!" _ Her friend Marie laughed at her. "_I doubt it would have been a good first impression, laughing at their headmaster" _She grinned. _"Hmm yeah, probably right" _Fleur replied back in French. A Chinese girl across from Fleur gave her and her friend a confused look, herself unsure if they knew English. Sensing this Fleur decided to introduce herself "Bonjour, my name is Fleur Delacour" she said friendly while finally taking her scarf off. "And yours?" she inquired. "Ooh, um Cho, Cho Chang" the girl replied nervously, stunned by the French girls beauty. "Ow very nice to meet you Cho" Fleur smiled, trying not to make herself seem intimidating, as many girls found her to be. As her friends began to also introduce themselves to Cho, Fleur reflected on what Marie had just told her 'She's probably right' she thought to herself. She hadn't made a very good first impression, and for some reason she couldn't bear to have the brown eyed girl think badly of her. Without really thinking she got up and made her way over to the girl.

-----

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, Hagrid always seemed to be getting injured by his creatures and she couldn't understand why he still insisted on having them. 'He must really love them if he doesn't mind getting hurt by them' she thought to herself, reflecting that she'd never been in such a dilemma. At the moment a weird feeling came across her body and she felt a strange presence behide her. Turning around expecting a ghost, Hermione was startled when she met a pair of big deep blue eyes. She had never seen anything like it. She felt herself become lost in them. The girl spoke to her but Hermione heard none of it, as her ears started ringing. Realising that her mouth was gaping she closed it and tried to compose herself. It seemed that Harry had answered for her and the girl leaned across the table past Hermione to a bowl of bouillabaisse which she picked up. Hermione couldn't help but inhale the scent of the girl. It was beautiful, euphoria. As if the girl realised this she gave Hermione a knowing smile before walking back over to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione's eyes followed her the entire way there, only then did she realise that that this girl was a student from Beauxbatons and that her silvery blonde hair was... "Perfect" Hermione silently mouthed.

"Bloody Hell, She's a veela!" Ron yelled, bringing Hermione back to reality. Anger filled her as she stared at Ron's blank expression, his eyes directed at the girl, and his mouth wide open. She wasn't sure why this anger filled her but it was intense. She felt betrayed if anyone else looked at the girl. Why? She could not explain, Perhaps the girl was a veela, and this was why Hermione felt such a strange way. 'But veela's have no known affect on females' she thought to herself. 'But what else?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Increasing Fleur found herself becoming more interested in the dark featured girl. At meal times she'd do her best to pick a seat were she was able to easy view the girl. She wanted to know everything about her. There was just something about her, in her eyes, which Fleur found so irrespirable and intriguing. From her observations she had discovered that the girl was mostly in the company of a red-haired boy and shockingly the famous Boy who Lived; Harry Potter himself.

On one particular stormy day the Great Hall was filled with students doing their best to occupy their time. Fleur and her friends Marie, Amelia and Genevieve were half-heartedly watching Cho and her friend Marietta in a game of wizard's chess. As Fleur gave out a tired yawn her eyes spotted the girl along with Harry Potter entering the hall. 'They are always just together' she angrily thought to herself. The red-haired boy never seemed to be around them anymore. 'Perhaps their dating' Fleur thought glumly to herself as the two took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Cho, noticing Fleur staring hard at something, turned around to see what had caught the part veela's interest. Laughing she turned back to Fleur "Yep Hogwarts had its very own celebrity." Shocked that Cho had seen her looking, but thankful that she hadn't realised at whom, Fleur found herself an opportunity. "Ow very lucky for you" she said, trying to stay casual. 'And za girl wiv im?" she asked. "Oh, that's Hermione Granger" Cho answered. And as if knowing what Fleur was about to ask next "Their just friends though" she said rather quickly. "She's a muggleborn" Marietta cut in rather rudely. "But she's still the best in the year" she added in a shocked tone. Fleur looked at her coldly. "Iz zat a' surprise?" she asked, before continuing without giving Marietta the time to answer "Many mugglebornz can exceed da talent of purebloodz" she said defensively, not wanting anyone to say anything against Hermione Granger.

-----

Hermione couldn't help but notice the beautiful French girl always staring at her. Her name was Fleur Delacour as everyone knew; her exception beauty was the talk of the school, even more than the Triwizard tournament itself, which unsurprisingly she was competing in. As soon as the eyes of a boy fell upon Fleur their mouths opened and their expression became blank. This also happened to quite a number of girls as well. Hermione herself had no idea or understanding as to why she felt such an overwhelming attraction to this girl. She had never felt this way about anyone before, especially a girl. Her mouth became just as wide and her expression just as blank as everyone else. But there was something different with Hermione that set her apart from everyone else. With the others Fleur paid them no attention whatsoever, with the only exception of the occasional disgusted look. But with Hermione she paid attention, perhaps even more so than Hermione did to her. Fleur looked at Hermione as if she was the most important person in the world. And Hermione liked it. Maybe that was why Hermione was attracted to Fleur; because she liked the power it gave to her knowing that Fleur was completely captivated by her.

-----

The French girl did her best to act casual as she made her way along the rows of books the Hogwarts library had to offer. She spent quite a bit of her time in the library; for two reasons. One, being she needed to study for the Triwizard tournament if she was going to have any hope of being successful. And two, because Hermione Granger; the objects of her affections, occupied most of her spare time pouring over piles of books in the library. When Fleur caught sight of Hermione in her usually seat far away from everyone else, the air in her lungs got caught and she couldn't help but choke nervously. It was difficult for Fleur to cope acting like this way; she had never experienced anything like it. But she had to compose herself. Thankfully she was an expert at hiding her difficulties, and she walked over to Hermione Granger looking completely confident.

She had it all planned out in her head. She was a professional at winning people's affection; she never had to try hard. Hermione looked up at the sound of Fleur's approaching footsteps, a nervous look briefly crossing her face. Fleur smiled, showing off her perfectly white and even teeth, before beginning the first phase of her plan. "Excuse me, Mademoiselle Granger iz it not?" Fleur inquired sweetly.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione gulped, unsure at what had just happened 'She knows my name?' she asked herself. She felt herself burning up under the gaze of the French beauty. "Umm, yeah, yes...yes it is" she barely replied. "Well" said Fleur, beginning to sound braver "I waz 'oping zat you'd 'elp me find 'a book I need. Its jus' I figured you'd know your way around diz place seeing as you're always 'ere." "Oh" said Hermione, quite taken aback. "Of course, I'd love to help. What did you want to find?" she inquired. "It iz called 'Morgan Le Fay' "Fleur told. "Oh yeah of course the powerful enchantress Morgana" Hermione replied, getting out of her seat and escorting Fleur to the exact location of the book. "So how are you expecting this to help you in the tournament?" Hermione asked, slightly unsure of what use this would have to the French witch. Fleur laughed agreeably, taking the book Hermione handed her. "Jus' some bedtime reading" she informed with a smile. "She iz a very interesting witch" she continued. "She could have her way with anyone" she told Hermione, who became to blush nervously as the distance between their faces grew smaller. Barely above a whisper Fleur finished, "Somewhat a talent I seem to possess, non? Whoever. Male...or even female." She couldn't help but smile from the dumbstruck look on Hermione's face. "Well bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, thank you very much, I will 'ave to repay you someday." And with a final seductive smile she left a red-faced Hermione behide her.

-----

Continually over the next few weeks Fleur made a habit of coming to talk to Hermione in the library. Usually, Hermione would have found this very annoying and rude, but when Fleur was involved 'usual' was not a word Hermione would use. She loved talking to the French, everything she said was absolutely amazing, and the voice she said it in even more so, together they talked about everything; magic, families, backgrounds, cultures and even just the day-to-day troubles of their lives. Hermione began to find that deep down Fleur wasn't exactly a happy person. She hated the veela she had in her, "I don't zink I've ever 'ad a' conversation wiv a' male" she told Hermione one afternoon, "Well at least not one were dey were actually listening to wat I waz saying" she continued sadly. "So you don't have much luck with boyfriends then" Hermione asked the glum looking witch. "No, actually I've never 'ad one. Wat's za point if all zey do is stare blankly at me." She told a shocked looking Hermione. "Hmm yeah I guess you're right. So what about girls, do they ogle at you always as well?" Hermione asked, hoping to find out why she was so captivated by the witch. "Well it doez seem to 'appen quite often, but not because of my veela affect, jus' my natural self" she told Hermione. "So" Fleur continued "I 'ave much better chance wiv girls." "What?!" Hermione asked slightly shocked. "Oh wat?!" Fleur laughed from Hermione's reaction. "Oh its nothing, I just didn't know you were into girls" Hermione told her as a feeling of hope rose inside her, "Well you'll find zat the veela blood makes us very zexual people, you see" she explained amusingly to Hermione, sensing what the other girl was thinking. "So yes most of us are…wats za term…bisexual" she finished. "Oh yes…I see" Hermione told her trying to keep as calm as possible. A silence fell over the pair as they both entered their own thoughts. "Do you find me attractive 'ermione?" Fleur asked, startling the younger girl with her bluntness. "Umm…well" Hermione started, trying to compose herself, when inside she knew that she wanted to scream out yes. "Of course, I mean why not. Your pretty much perfect" Hermione confessed in a lowered voice, only just realising that they were still in the library. Fleur couldn't help but blush, she had been told this a million times, probably over, that she was attractive, but still when coming from Hermione it actually meant something to Fleur. "Well I won't you to know zat I find you very beautiful az well." Hermione let out a nervous giggle; she had never been told that she looked beautiful before.

Just as Fleur was about to speak again the loudly shouted name of "Hermione!" brought both of them back to reality. As Hermione began to look around angrily for the interruption, a distressed looking Ron came around the corner. "Hermione I need you to t…" he began until his mouth dropped open at the sight of her company. "Oh…er…umm" he stumbled, completely lost for words. The sight of this made Hermione lose her temper even more, "Ronald! What the hell do you want?!" she asked angrily. The sharpness of her words seemed to snap Ron back into reality. "Oh, yeah, of course" he continued. "I need you to tell Harry something" he asked. "Why can't you do it yourself?" Hermione asked, as her anger continued to rise. "Hermione, please I can't…its important. He needs to know!" he pleaded with her, while giving Fleur a nervous sideways glance. "Fine" Hermione finally agreed, knowing that Ron had already ruined her moment with Fleur. "Sorry" she told the disappointed looking French girl. "We'll talk tomorrow" she promised. "Qui, I'll be 'olding you to zat." Still slightly unwillingly Hermione left Fleur, as she and Ron made their way out of the library. "Merlin's beard Hermione!" Ron practically yelled as they reached the corridor. "You didn't tell me you knew her!" he exclaimed. Hermione wasn't in the mood to try to attempt to explain anything with Ron, so she quickly changed the subject "So what's so important that I need to tell Harry?" she asked. "Oh, yeah of course" Ron remembered. "The first task is a dragon" he told as they made their way to find Harry,

-----

Sitting alone in the library, tapping a book across her leg, Fleur could help but smile. 'It won't be long now' she thought happily to herself.

-----


End file.
